


On the Road

by Aaronlisa



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harmony misses the way things used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/gifts).



> An AU take on the ending of "You're Welcome". Written for Brutti Ma Buoni for the Fandom Tropes & Cliches round at Femslash_Minis on LJ. The prompts aside from the pairing was the trope of "There is only one bed!" along with Vamp!Harmony, ice and a mirror.

The motel room is cheap and Harmony can smell pretty much all of the disgusting smells in the room. She crinkles her nose at the scents before she turns and looks at Cordelia. 

"Are you sure?" 

Cordelia nods at the blonde and drops her bag on the only bed. 

"There's no where else to go," Cordelia flatly replies. "I made a promise." 

"Alright, I'm going to get some ice," Harmony says. 

* * *

When she comes back, Harmony sets the bucket down on the cheap plywood table. She thinks that if a Slayer or a pissed off vampire with a soul were to come barging into this room, that table would provide some handy stakes. She sighs as she runs a hand through her hair. She doesn't know why Cordelia doesn't just tell Angel the truth, that as long as he's working for Wolfram and Hart, the Powers that Be won't let him have Cordelia. It's all too confusing. 

She finds Cordelia in front of the mirror, inspecting her body, no doubt checking to see what the coma did to her. The brunette doesn't seem to have any problems stripping off her clothes in front of Harmony. And it takes the blonde a moment to realize that they used to do this all of the time. Somehow Sunnydale seems a million years ago, Harmony can barely remember what it felt like to be wearing her snug cheerleader uniform as they'd practice in the brilliant California sunshine. She can't even remember what it felt like to have a reflection and a part of her is jealous as she watches Cordelia. 

"There wasn't any ice," Harmony finally says. 

"Doesn't matter," Cordelia taciturnly replies. 

"Did you want to get some sleep? I can stay awake until morning." 

"Harmony, it's not as if anyone is going to be coming after us." 

"Are you sure?"

"I made sure that Angel thinks that I am gone from this dimension." 

"I don't get..." 

"Just shut up Harmony, I don't feel like playing twenty questions." 

"Fine, I am going to bed." 

"Whatever," Cordelia says in reply. 

* * *

Cordelia has a long shower and Harmony lays awake staring at the ceiling. There was a time when they had been friends. Even after she had been turned, they had somehow managed to hang onto that friendship. Now, Harmony's not quite sure what they are. Their friendship is beyond strained due to everything that's happened since Sunnydale. Harmony can't help but wonder if, Cordelia hadn't started dating Xander Harris, if they would have ended up as vampires together. 

She pushes that line of thinking away when the shower suddenly turns off. A few minutes later and a slightly damp Cordelia Chase is crawling into the bed beside her. She tells herself that the thrill that she gets when she realizes that Cordelia is very much naked is because she's a vampire now. Harmony pushes aside memories of wanting to kiss Cordelia into silence when they were teenagers. 

"Do you ever miss Sunnydale?" 

"No," Cordelia says. "Sometimes. Not the actual place but just when things were easier." 

"Like when you and I were the queens of the high school?" 

"I am still that girl, but I miss how _easy_ things were. How simple things were." 

"I miss being alive," Harmony says. 

She feels pathetic the moment the words are out of her mouth. The Cordelia of old would have mercilessly mocked her for displaying such weakness. And Harmony's not quite sure how this Cordelia will react. So she's surprised when Cordelia shifts in the bed and wraps her arms around Harmony's midsection. Harmony likes the way that Cordelia's breath feels against the curve of her jaw. She can feel the brunette's steady heart beat thumping against her back. Her hands rest on top of Cordelia's and she wishes that things were different. 

"I miss us ruling the school and dreaming about how we were going to take over LA." 

"Whatever happened to us?" 

Cordelia doesn't reply and for that Harmony's grateful. It's a stupid question when it's pretty clear what happened to them. She got vamped and Cordelia's left her high and dry when the IRS decided that it was time for her dad to pay up. Harmony shifts in the bed so she's facing Cordelia and she hesitantly brushes her lips against Cordelia's. For a moment, Cordelia tenses and Harmony starts to think that this was a very bad idea. But then Cordelia softly sighs and she pulls the blonde closer. 

It's Cordelia who deepens the kiss, Cordelia who sheds off of Harmony's clothes, and Cordelia who shows Harmony how to touch her in all of the right spots while managing to hit all of Harmony's right spots as well. 

When it's over, they lie in the bed, starting up at the stained ceiling. Harmony wants to ask what's next but she's afraid to. She just hopes that Cordelia won't send her back to Angel and her very boring life at Wolfram and Hart. Harmony would much rather prefer a life on the road with Cordelia, trying to save people and do whatever it is that Cordelia does now. 

((END))


End file.
